gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 339 - Together We Stand
Ch. 338 - Happily Ever After Ch. 340 - Cold Revenge CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Hopeful Alliance Travel to Winter Shopping Paradox Find 6 differences in Winter Shopping Paradox 2. White Washed Rocks Place 4 Snow Rocks in the Garden 3. Riders on the Storm Travel to The Winter Biker Time Loop Match 12 details in The Winter Biker Time Loop 4. Icicles on Tree Have 3 Frozen Willow in the Garden Upgrade 1 Snow Rocks to Level 2 5. Rest for the Wicked Travel to Winter Warmth Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Winter Warmth Time Warp 6. Crown for the Princess Return to Granton Wreath Delivery Find 12 hidden objects in Granton Wreath Delivery 7. Miraculous Garden Travel to Ice Castles Garden Find 12 hidden objects in Ice Castle Garden 8. An Offer You Can't Refuse Return to Winter Tea Party Find 12 hidden objects in Winter Tea Party 9. Palace of Wonders Travel to Ice Princess Palace Find 12 hidden objects in Ice Princess Palace 10. Weeping Willow Upgrade 1 Frozen Willow to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Snow Rocks to Level 3 11. Blood Treaty Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 339 scenes Have 1 Frozen Forest in the Garden 12. Complete the Snowflake Set Collect the Forest Globe and place it in your Garden. 13. Icy Winterland Upgrade 1 Frozen Forest to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Frozen Willow to Level 3 14. White Blanket Forest Upgrade 1 Frozen Forest to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Frozen Forest to Level 5 15. Build the Wonderland Castle Complete the Wonderland Castle Wonder 16. Walk Through Winter Upgrade the Wonderland Castle to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Winter Shopping Paradox Earn 2 stars in Winter Shopping Paradox! 3 Star The Winter Biker Time Loop Earn 3 stars in The Winter Biker Time Loop! 3 Star Winter Warmth Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Winter Warmth Time Warp! 3 Star Ice Castles Garden Earn 3 stars in Ice Castles Garden! 3 Star Ice Princess Palace Earn 3 stars in Ice Princess Palace! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 339 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 339 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 339 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Hopeful Alliance Ch.339/S.1 - Winter Shopping Paradox Agent! I need you to accompany me! Eleanor has assigned me an important task. I have been entrusted with forming an alliance with an important person. There is a war approaching. I can smell it! And when the time comes for us to go to the battleground, it will be important to have allies. But the woman, or rather, Princess, that I am to meet with is a tricky one! She is not the one to be smitten easily. I need to earn her respect and then approach her with plans for the union. So, I did a little snooping around and found out something that will make this ride smooth for me. Our little Princess is a lover and collector of wreaths. So, I have ordered just the wreath that will win us her trust! I like to think I am good with women. I guess that's why Eleanor asked me to do this for her. What say, Agent? You in or what? Quest:Riders on the Storm Ch.339/S.2 - The Winter Biker Time Loop What do you gotta say about my ride, Agent? Isn't she a beauty? I rented this baby for the trip we'll be taking up north! I'm not a fan of winters and I prefer staying warm indoors, but the idea of a ride doesn't sound all too bad. This ride will give us some time to reflect as we swift past wide roads under open winter skies. The wreath should reach the palace at about the same time we do. I don't know about you, but I'm quite excited about this! It's going to be a cold ride. Agent! I hope you've carried something warm along! Quest:Rest for the Wicked Ch.339/S.3 - Winter Warmth Time Warp Brrr! It's cold. It's time for a pit stop! Why did we decide to leave the Time Machine behind again? Man. I hate winters... Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, I'm whining. The cold weather does that to me. This place seems cozy, doesn't it? Let's warm up over here. This day is turning out to be quite nice. I can't help but have a good feeling. I think every once in a while, people should just kick back, take a ride, and relax! It's almost therapeutic, one would say! Yum! I'm all charged up after that hot chocolate! Let's get back to the road, shall we? Quest:Crown for the Princess Ch.132/S.4 - Granton Wreath Delivery Oh man! The Wreath got here before us! This is what happens when we go where the road takes us. I still can't believe I messed up with the directions. But I'm not complaining. The detour was quite fun actually. Don't you think? I forget how nice and soothing it is to have you around, Agent. You are a good listener and I enjoy your company! How do you like the wreath? I know a lot of people who'd pay top dollar to acquire this baby! This is surely going to win the Princess's heart. I can't wait to see the expression on her face. Come along now, Agent! We're almost there. Quest:Miraculous Garden Ch.339/S.4 - Ice Castles Garden WOW! What is this place? It's a winter wonderland here. Eleanor is a smart woman. She knew who she was making a deal with. This Princess will be a good ally. It is well thought of. Now the pressure is up! I can't mess this up. We need this alliance. It will do us good. You see her there, Agent? Oh, she's a lovely sight to the eyes, don't you think? I'm quite mesmerized. I'm getting weak in the knees. Hold me up, Agent! We need to talk with her. Where's the wreath? You got it along, right? Come on, let's do this before words fail me. Quest:An Offer You Can't Refuse Ch.135/S.5 - Winter Tea Party This is quite the spread! Absolutely fitting for a Princess of her stature! This royal setting has got me on the edge of my seat. I can't help but feel out of place. For someone who's come from a small neighborhood of no signigicance, this place is something alright! I can't wait to dig in and get straight to business! The Princess seems to be impressed. So far, so good. Ant she absolutely loved the wreath! See, I told you! I know a woman's taste when I see her. Eleanor wasn't kidding whenshe said the woman is not an easy one. But, fortunately for us, she has her onw personal reasons to join us. Apparently, that creep of a Time Traveler who travels without a Time Maching has provoked more than one unfortunate enemy. She is a woman who will have her revenge and for that, she is willing to go to great lengths. Which is why our offer is all the more complimentary to her desires! All of that later! Let's go. The Princess says she'll take us on a tour around her giant castle! Quest:Palace of Wonders Ch.339/S.5 - Ice Princess Palace These great big halls with their winding staircases are making my head spin. Is this what it's like to live in a Palace? There is something about this place. It seems oddly comforting. It also helps that it's located in an isolated spot. Far away from any civilization or town. This palace was meant to thrive in the winters. This tour through the castle hallways is magical. I feel like I'm in a fairy tale. Apparently, the Princess and the Time Traveler did not start off on a good note. He wanted to use her palace as his base for sinister operations. She downright refused. I mean, isn't that obvious? He didn't get her a wreath also Obviously, it wasn't going to work out. Yes, I know it's no time for fun and games. But I had to go for that joke. Anyway, when he threatened to have her banished from her own castle, the Princess unleashed her wrath upon him. Ever since, he has maintained his distance. For those who have seen the Princess's abilities konw not to mess around with her. I'm glad we're on her good side. Thanks Agent for coming along! I can't wait to tell Eleanor the good news.